Talk Dirty To Me
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Bass, Charlie and Miles are working with Texas against the Patriots. They've been holed up in a filthy safe house for days and Bass starts to wonder why Charlie always seems so clean when the guys are disgusting... When he follows her and discovers her secret, things happen that neither one had expected... A Charloe One-shot for Vicki


**A/N: For Vicki who sent me a prompt about Charlie being inexplicably clean and Bass wanting to know why…and she mentioned a waterfall. Hope this works for you.**

* * *

Miles and Bass are exhausted. After working all night, they welcome another sunrise, leaning against the cinderblock wall of the latest safe-house. "I smell like a giant foot." Miles says, taking a deep drink from his bottle before passing it over.

"True." Bass agrees with a smirk. He ducks when Miles throws a small chunk of rock at his head and then takes a drink from the offered bottle. "But hey, so do I. A giant foot with a little bit of sweaty ass thrown in for good measure."

"We are disgusting."

"And drunk."

"Thank God. That's the only way I can handle the smell."

Eliminating the Patriots was supposed to be easy, but is proving to be anything but.

Blanchard had kept Miles and Bass off the front lines when the fighting had started, telling them they were 'just two damned old for that shit'. They had both disagreed with him at first of course, but were eventually convinced to take on something new - a career in sabotage. Charlie had asked to tag along and of course they had agreed that she should join them. Their unique contribution to the war quickly became a life of late night sneak attacks, booby traps and bombings.

Miles, Bass and Charlie have developed a routine. They sleep during the day and go do their dirty work after the sun sets. When they return to the safe-house at dawn, the guys drink while Charlie hunts for their breakfast. After sleeping most of the day away, they do it all again.

The truth is, they've been having a lot of fun working together and raising hell – all in the name of Texas – well, except for their current living arrangements. The safe house sucks, but it's the best possible location for what they're doing, so they are stuck here for a while. It's been almost four days since they had more than a bucket of tepid water and an old rag to clean up with. The stench has become the thing they bitch about most.

"We gotta find a new place." Miles grumbles, not for the first time.

"With a well or a nearby stream…." Bass agrees.

"Or a hot tub…"

"What's a hot tub?" Charlie asks as she rounds the corner and comes to a stop near their feet. She has two fat rabbits hanging limply from her left hand. Her bow is slung casually over her shoulder. She doesn't wait for an answer, walking past them to the fire pit. The building is only good for shelter, and they are still doing all their cooking outdoors.

"Did you notice that?" Bass asks, his eyes narrowed.

"She brought us breakfast?"

"No. Did you notice the way she smelled?"

Miles shakes his head, "No, you perv. I did not notice the way my niece smells."

"Well, she doesn't smell like a giant foot." Bass says thoughtfully.

"What's she smell like then?" Miles asks, knowing that Bass isn't going to let this go till he's said what he has to say.

"Vanilla. She smells like vanilla."

* * *

The next night is an eventful one for the three saboteurs. They plant bombs in two Patriot hide outs, rig an old wooden bridge to collapse as soon as the bad guys drive over it and they steal a wagon full of ammo right out from under the enemy's nose.

"Not bad for one night." Bass mutters. He should feel happy but he just feels gross. The sun is almost up, and once again he and Miles are sitting against the cinder-blocks, drinking while Charlie hunts.

"I'm about ready to go find Blanchard and tell him he can do his own damn shit. We need a vacation."

Charlie returns and sits down next to Miles. She takes a bite out of a big red apple. "Why do we need a vacation? This is fun."

"Fun?" Bass shakes his head, "The jobs, maybe. This shit-hole? Not so much."

She smiles at them happily, "Whatever. I think it's fun."

Charlie gets up and walks over to stoke the fire for the squirrels she'd found today.

Bass scowls, "You see what I mean, right? She's not filthy and disgusting like we are, and that's truly amazing considering our lack of actual water and soap. "

"And the fact that she just caught and cleaned our breakfast…." Miles is thoughtful.

"She should look like we feel."

"Yeah. You're right. Something's up. Why do we have to stew in our own juices while Charlie looks like she just stepped out of a Massengill commercial?"

"Exactly." Bass smirks at Miles.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Gonna follow her when she goes hunting tomorrow. See what's going on…. Want to join me?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go into that town and see if I can round up some supplies in the morning. Might rent a room just so I can have a bath."

* * *

The next morning is bright and clear. Birds are singing as Charlie strips naked at the water's edge. She sighs happily before diving in. Her secret swimming hole is almost five miles from their safe house, but it's worth the daily trip. Nestled between towering pines; the bubbling stream curves in a way that creates a perfect natural pool, fed by a beautiful waterfall.

This quiet place has become her refuge from all the crazy shit that's been happening lately. The missions they've been going on are risky and tense. Miles is grouchy or drunk most of the time. Monroe is…well, Monroe. She isn't sure what to think of him honestly. Lately they've been getting along, maybe even better than they should be. Sometimes she swears he's looking at her in a way that has nothing to do with planning the next mission.

She begins swimming across the clear water with clean, strong strokes. The water slides across her skin like a lover's caress. She makes her way to the falls. They are only maybe five feet high and the water has worn the stone smooth below. It is there just behind the falling water, on a natural stone shelf, where Charlie has hidden a fat cake of vanilla fragranced soap and a thick chunk of sponge. Aside from her bow, these are currently her most prized possessions.

She hums softly to herself as she begins to lather her body with the soapy sponge. She's in her own world and doesn't notice that she's being watched.

* * *

He hadn't meant to watch her for this long. He really hadn't. Bass had followed Charlie to the clearing and watched her disappear behind a thick grove of pines. He'd heard the water before he'd peeked through the tree-line. By the time he got there, Charlie had already stripped down. He saw little more than a flash of smooth flesh as she dove into the water.

By now, the thought of stepping away or turning his back doesn't even occur to Bass. He is mesmerized…by the beauty of the space, the clarity of the water, and the beautiful naked woman washing near the falls.

Charlie is beautiful. Yes, he's noticed before. Sometimes he can't do anything but notice. Something about her drives him crazy and it's been getting worse lately. Sometimes he thinks he's going to lose his mind if he doesn't touch her. Up till now, the thought of what Miles would do if he did, has helped him keep his distance. Bass is not thinking about Miles now. Watching Charlie in this private moment feels far more intimate than just the fact that he's finally seeing her naked. He should go back to camp and pretend he'd never been here. He should. He can't. His heartbeat picks up and his dick begins to twitch.

A breeze ruffles his hair and he inhales deeply as the cool morning air brings him a waft of fresh water and vanilla soap. Charlie goes under to rinse. Her back is to him when she goes under but when she emerges, she has turned and is facing him.

Charlie's tits are perfect: round and full with dusky pink nipples. The water slides over her curves and Bass has never felt jealous of water before, but he is now. "Damn." Bass mutters in awe. It's not just that it's been a while, although it has. No, his reaction is definitely bigger than generic lust.

He wants her. Not just anyone will do. He wants Charlie.

"Shit." He says, running a hand through his curls. He pulls that hand away and looks at it. His fingers are grimy and they remind him that while Charlie is getting squeaky clean in the pool, Bass is filthy and disgusting.

Enough of this bullshit. He's going in.

* * *

Charlie's eyes fly to the shoreline when she senses movement. Instinctively, she crosses her arms to cover her breasts. Water laps lazily at her waist. Her eyes lock on Monroe's. Shit. She can't believe he's here and she didn't even realize she'd been followed. Now he knows her secret. Charlie frowns, and starts to tell him to get lost, but stops short as he yanks off his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Bass grins at her as he begins unbuckling his belt. "I'm gonna take a goddamned bath, Charlotte. Feel free to watch if you want. I don't care."

"Monroe." Her voice is somewhere between a warning and a plea. "Stay where you are and stop taking off your – "

Too late. He's naked.

"Shit." Charlie mutters appreciatively. She's not blind. She knows Monroe has a good body. She watched him fight in New Vegas. She's seen him shirtless other times too, but this is the first time she's seen all of him. "Shit." She says again.

He's just standing there, letting her look. Her eyes finally move up to his and he cocks an eyebrow. "Done checking me out?"

Charlie doesn't answer but turns abruptly. She hears the subtle splash as he dives smoothly into the water. Her heart is pounding as it dawns on her just how small this pool of water really is, when filled with two people who are as naked as she and Monroe are at the moment.

He's an experienced swimmer and barely puts a ripple in the surface of the water when he comes up for air just behind her. She doesn't move, waiting. Her whole body jerks when she feels a finger tap her shoulder lightly. "What?" she asks.

"Where's the soap?"

"You do not get to use my soap."

"Oh, yeah I do." He moves around so that he's facing her. His chest is broad and muscled and wet and suddenly he seems bigger than she's ever thought him to be. "I get to use your soap because you kept this from me. From me and Miles. We've been miserable and you've been coming here. Charlotte, you owe me soap, damnit."

"You are delusional. I owe you nothing." She makes a mistake then. It's a small mistake, but it happens and Bass catches it. She glances at the falls. They are standing just a few feet away from the falling water and the stone shelf behind.

"Gotcha." He says with a smirk before diving sideways towards the falls.

Instinctively, Charlie mirrors his movement, diving with him. They clash together under the falling water, both reaching for the soap now clearly in view. The water slows their movements but after a few moments the raw reality of the moment hits both of them and they stop. Eyes lock. Breathing is ragged. Both have a hand outstretched, but now their bodies are tightly pressed together. Water slides over and between them.

Bass can't help but notice the perfect mounds pushing against his chest. He tries to think of something other than how her body is both soft and toned all at once, but fails. He always knew Charlie would be spectacular naked, and proximity is doing nothing to dim his opinion.

Charlie can feel his flesh pressing against hers. He is all tight angels and hard edges. His chest rises and falls rapidly. His eyes are hot on hers. Charlie swallows hard, biting her lip. She feels his cock jerk against her belly and her eyes widen.

Bass shrugs with a guilty little smile, and then glances toward the soap once more.

No way is she letting him have the soap, but his arms are longer than hers. She knows she'll have to think quick or he'll win this round. Thinking quick is something all Mathesons are good at, and she is no exception. Giving him her most flirtatious smile, Charlie runs one hand across his chest and down, resting it low on his belly.

Bass's face shows his surprise and confusion. Soon both expressions are replaced with sheer lust as Charlie's hand goes lower, grasping his now fully erect cock and stroking it firmly.

"Shit, Charlie. What are you – "

"Shhh, just go with it." She says with a smile. Her voice is barely a whisper.

Monroe is a smart man. He always did well in school. Excelled in the Marines. He once led a nation, for crying out loud. He's usually on top of his game, but the truth is that even the great Bass Monroe turns into jelly when a beautiful woman has her hand wrapped around his dick. His eyes fall closed and he thrusts into Charlie's fist, soap forgotten.

Charlie has not forgotten the soap. She grins and in one swift movement pushes a very surprised Bass into the water. While he's sputtering, she grabs the soap and begins swimming as fast as she can across the water to where her clothes are piled.

The problem for Charlie is that Monroe's school career didn't just include good grades. He'd also been on the swim team for three years, winning state champion as a Senior. Yes it was a long time ago, but he is still a very fast swimmer. Although the raging hard on slows him down for a moment, he powers through and catches her quickly at the shore.

Charlie's feeling of triumph is soon replaced with aggravation as she is tackled to the mud by a very wet and still very naked Bass Monroe. They wrestle for the soap and Bass lets out a happy cry when he grasps the soap in his hand. "Yes!" he yells, moving away from Charlie who is now covered in mud, from head to foot.

She scowls up at him. "Now I'm a mess. Thanks a lot."

"Don't blame me, Charlie. You could have just handed me the damn soap." He smirks at her, "Lord knows you are good with your hands."

Charlie blushes hotly, unable to stop her gaze from dropping down. He's no longer standing at attention, but Bass's cock is still a thing of beauty. She bites her lip, deep in thought.

"Keep looking at it like that and you're gonna have to finish what you started earlier." The smirk is gone. His gaze is hot. "Now, come on. Let's clean up all this mud." He holds up the soap, "I'll even share the soap. I am a gentleman, after all."

Charlie watches as he dives back into the water. When he gets to the falls he immediately begins to work the soap into a lather, washing his hair and body. He's whistling. She looks down at herself and sighs. She has no choice. No way can she go back to camp like this. Diving into the water, she also swims to the falls.

Bass is clean now and feels like a new man, but now that the dirt and grime are gone, his mind is back on Charlie. Naked Charlie. Smokn hot naked Charlie. The way smoking hot naked Charlie had used her hand to drive him wild. He watches her. She is standing under the water, trying to wash the mud from her hair. He walks closer, not touching. Not yet. "Let me help." His voice is low.

She shakes her head no, unable to look at him.

He watches the way the muscles of her back move and bunch under supple skin. His cock is hard again. "Come on Charlotte. Let me help." He remembers her words from earlier and smiles, "Just go with it."

She chuckles a little bit, in spite of herself. "Fine, you can help with my hair. Do you still have my soap?"

"Yeah, I do." He moves closer still, removing the space between them. He rolls the soap in his fingers until they are covered in fragrant bubbles. He sinks them into her hair and begins to massage out the mud.

Charlie moans softly, not even aware she's made a noise. His hands are magical and instinctively, she leans into him. Charlie freezes in place when she feels his erection poking her spine. Bass doesn't stop working the soap into her hair. "Just go with it." He says again. His lips are now down by her ear. Charlie shudders at the sensation. He is big and hard behind her. Her pussy clenches hungrily.

This isn't going to end well. She's sure of it.

Once her hair is clean, Bass pauses for a moment. This is it. He'll never have a chance like this again. Hands still soapy, he makes his move. Slowly, he runs his hands from her hair to her shoulders and then down her arms. Neither speaks, but the fact that she doesn't pull away is answer enough for Bass. Gently, he moves his hands to the flat plane of her stomach, and then higher. She shivers when his hands cup her breasts, and leans back into him even more when he begins to roll her nipples between his fingers.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"That this feels better than it should." She finds her breathing is ragged, "You?"

"Same." He turns her slowly to face him. Their gaze holds. Nobody blinks and when Bass decides Charlie isn't going to back out, he sighs and pulls her closer. Their lips touch for the first time and the contact is electric. The kiss deepens as she opens her mouth to let him in.

Bass gently slides his tongue through her lips, tasting her sweetness. His hands move to cup her ass and she melts into him. He breaks off the kiss long enough to look around. Seeing a ledge jutting along the rock under one side of the waterfall, he backs her up to it. Charlie lets him take the lead, not even pretending this isn't happening.

This is happening.

Bass eases her up onto the smoothly curved edge of the ledge. "Perfect." He says softly as water splashes against their heated flesh.

"Perfect? You mean the ledge?"

"No Charlie. You. You are perfect." He dips down then, taking a rosy nipple between his lips, sucking and biting lightly. Charlie arches into him, running her hands through his hair. Bass's hands are molding and massaging her thighs. As he worships her breast with his tongue, his fingers dip between her legs.

His fingers are rough and calloused, but his touch is light and exploratory. The contrast of rough and sweet is torture on Charlie's nerve endings. He starts with her outer lips, stroking with feather-light touches. He slides his fingers between her folds, finding her core already wet and swollen with need.

"Charlie." He growls, nipping down hard enough on the nipple that she yelps with a flash of pain. "Sorry." He says before licking gently at the tender nub. His fingers are probing deeper now as once again, he is standing tall. Her pussy is tight and weeping as he works it with tireless fingers. His cock grows impossibly harder in response to the sounds she's making.

Charlie wants to do for him what he's doing for her, so she reaches between their bodies and grasps as his cock. Hard and thick, it is silk covered iron. She strokes firmly, grasping and pulling in a steady rhythm. He thrusts into her hand and moans as she pulls him closer, directing him to the place she wants him most.

He has two fingers in her tight heat but pushes in a third. She bucks against his hand, her pussy tight and hot around his digits. "Now, Monroe. Want you now." She says urgently.

Bass isn't going to argue. He removes his fingers from her. He takes his thick cock in hand and slides it up and down her slit. She is drenched and willing and he doesn't wait any longer. Leaning close, he takes her mouth with his as he slowly begins to sink into her heat. "Fuck." He mutters. She is so tight, and he has to go slower than he'd like so that he doesn't hurt her.

"Oh God." Charlie pants. She places her palms on her knees and stretches them farther apart in hopes of giving him better access. "Oh God." She says again as he sinks another inch into her pussy.

"Damn, you so tight." He feels perspiration beading on his forehead. "You've done this before, right?"

"Yeah, just…"

"Just what?" He pulls out and thrusts more forcefully, finally making some progress.

"Just was never with anyone so big."

Hearing this sends Bass to a new place and he begins to move faster. His thrusts are fiercer. His pace becomes almost punishing. It takes a few minutes before he is buried to the hilt, but when it finally happens, he sighs happily. After that, he slows down somewhat, pulling out almost completely before pushing in balls deep.

Charlie feels like her body is nearing sensory overload. The sounds of the water and the way it splashes against their hot skin as their bodies move together. He is so deep inside her now, reaching places she is sure have never been reached before. When he reaches between their bodies to pinch her clit, she comes with a yell.

Feeling Charlie's tight pussy fluttering and clutching around his dick is almost too much. Bass slams into her harder until he also goes sailing over the edge, emptying into her grasping core. Shakily, they rest their foreheads together. Blue eyes seek out blue eyes and slowly they both smile.

"You know." He says hoarsely, "You could have just given me the damn soap."

She shrugs, "This way worked out okay too."

"Very true." He kisses her again and this kiss is sweeter and somehow far sexier than those which had preceded it. There is a promise in this kiss, though neither knows what that promise is exactly. "So, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Seems wasteful not to." Charlie whispers against his mouth. "We don't have time to see much of anybody else and it was pretty good."

"Pretty good? Damn, woman – that was way better than…" He sees her smirk and nods with a grin, "Ah, I see. You're yanking my chain."

She tilts her pelvis, reminding him that he's still sheathed in her pussy. "It's such a big chain, Monroe. Of course I want to yank it." Her eyes are dancing with mischief, and maybe something more…

"Damn, you are going to be the death of me, aren't you, Charlie?" He feels his dick twitching back to life and begins to move slowly.

"Just go with it, Monroe." Charlie sighs happily as he begins to move. "Just go with it."

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a comment if you have a minute. You'll be seeing more Charlie's Journal and the beginning of my AU for Romeo this week, so stay tuned!**


End file.
